A new Start
by mangere275
Summary: This is my first ever Fanfic! Tris and the gang are in High School! Tris is athletic and so is Tobias! What will happen when Tobias is to late to ask her? Who will? R & R
1. Chapter 1!

Okay guys this is my first ever Fanfic! I got a little motivated and did my own!

Tris's POV

I finally went through puberty during my trip to Paris. I'm the same height as Christina now and my ummm... chest has gone bigger now and my hair is up to my bum. I make my way to my car I won. I love this new car. It's a Black porch. I open it and open the top of the car. I drive down to Pick up Christina.

"Wow Tris hot new look and car! whats next? Boyfriend?" Christina says hopping into the passenger seat. I roll my eyes

" I have to go and pick up uriah" I tell her. " okay, lets go"

"So how was your Holiday?" she asks as we hit the road.

" It wasn't a holiday, Christina! it was for running!, and yes it was great! I came first for the women and tie in first overall!" I reply proudly

" Who came tie with you?" she asks

"ummm... I"m not really sure:

" Hey we can do Cheerleading this year!" she says excitedly!

" Yeah we can!" I reply

" I bet you'll be captain cause your great at Gymnastics!" she says

" yeah right, it will probably be Chloe or Britney." I say rolling my eyes

"No Tris! It will be you! Your the one who goes to all the state Gymnastics comp's "she states "Whatever"

" so... hows your baby brother?"

"Ugh! He cries like, at 1 in the morning! so annoying! Lucky it's just you and caleb!" she whines.

She fiddles with my stereo and plays "broken hearted" by Karmin.

We sing along ….

…...Page Break...

We arrive at uriah's house just as BFB starts to play.

" Tris!" Uriah shouts

" Uriah!" I jump out of the car to and run into his open arms. I look behind him to see Zeke and Tobias starring t My Car.

" wow, Tris when did you get the wheels?" they ask " I won this at Paris" I say releasing from the hug.

" Are you two dating?" Tobias asks pointing from me to uriah

we both blush

"Yeah, why?" Uriah says jokingly while wrapping his arms around me. Zeke and Tobias stare in shock

I blush and pull away from him" No were NOT dating" I say

beep beep

"hurry up!" Christina shouts from the car.

"Alright, alright were coming!" I say turning to the car followed by Uriah.

" AWWW! no "hug" for me?" Zeke says sarcastically and adds " i'm much better looking then Uriah"

" Yeah right!" says Uriah from behind.

I turn around just to see Zeke standing there with his arms wide open and a stupid grin on his face.

Tobias just glares at him. Man, if only looks could kill.

I walk up and hug Zeke. " See that wasn't that bad, was it?" He says

I see Tobias looking a little angry so I hug him too.

"see yous at school!" I shout from the car

Read and review PLS! was it good?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry that it's been forever! i will try to update once a week. Thank you everyone for the reviews! hope you guys like this chapter!

i do not own the characters! it's all Ms. Roth's! ENJOY…

Tobias's POV

I wave to Tris as she drives down the road.I must be still staring because Zeke comes and waves his hands in front of me "Dude, if you wanted Tris then you should've asked her out instead of Lauren"

i roll my eyes "Shut up and get your ass in the car" i snap at him

"someones a little grouchy this morning" he chirps skipping around to the passenger seat.

As soon as we hit the road he starts to talk again" i know that she's one year younger then us but we all know you LIKE her" he says grinning emphasising the LIKE

" i didn't say i like her" i reply staring at the road ahead of us, i love her i think to myself.

" but who cares? you have Lauren and i have Shauna!" he states

" you about finish?" i ask him

" Yeah" he replies, i'm about to say something when his phone starts to ring.

" hello?" he mutters words i can't hear.

" who was that?" i ask

" that was Shauna, she was just asking if i had seen tris. " why?" i ask him as i hope out of the car confused that Shauna would even care about tris.

" she's probably just jealous that tris will steal some of her and laurels title and other stuff" he mumbles annoyed

i put my hand on his shoulder "Dude, new year, new start and remember" i pause " this is our last"

…..Page break….

We go and grab our schedules.

" Yo Tobias, we have every class together except Art" he says grinning. I smile remembering that the only reason i took Art is because Tris took it too.

" Tobias!" i hear someone shouting my name so i turn around to see Lauren running up to me and kiss me on the mouth. "Wow, no PDA in the corridors please" Zeke says grinning

Shauna comes up and kisses Zeke on the cheek " And why not?" she asks with her brows raised up " Well in that case" he presses Shauna up against the lockers and that go into full make out mode.

"so, what have you been up to that you were to busy to contact you girlfriend?" she asks a little pissed off.

" i was training and you know that" i reply

she huffs just as Lynn marches up to Zeke and Shauna then smacks Zeke on the head shouting" No PDA in the corridors! " We burst out laughing as they separate. Shauna blushing and Zeke grinning

" just wait till you get a Boyfriend then you'll see what it's like " Shauna says annoyed they were stopped.

Lynn turns red just as Tris , Uriah, Will, Marlene, Al and Christina walk up to us " OMG, Lynn is like, blushing" Uriah says in a girlly voice " take a picture

They all stand around her while AL takes a picture. Lynn slaps Uriah on the head and they all laugh as he whines" OW!"

" Have you guys got your schedules yet?" I ask them " Yup" that say in unison

" Tris gets out her Schedule and stares in shock then turns to Christina and mutters to her something which cause all f them to check their schedule again.

" YES!" Uriah shouts " What is it now you idiot?" Zeke says to his Brother

" WE have some classes with you" Uriah says proudly " Like?" Laurens says

" Music, Drama, Science and english" Marlene says

" AWW! any of you guys have P.E? " Tris asks them " No" they all say checking their schedules

" well i have Phys Ed with you guys too" Tris say Gesturing to me, Lauren, Shauna and Zeke

" bet i can smash you in a race" zeke says grinning " I bet you can" She replies rolling her eyes.

"So tobias, how as your holidays? never even saw you once" Will says

" it was alright, mostly training" I reply sounding bored

" Sounds like Tris" Christina says elbowing her

" what?" she asks looking from me to will.

" we were just saying that you were training during the whole holiday" replies Will

" So what were you up to, Tris?" asks Shauna

" i was in a world running competition in Paris " Tris replies

" You went to Paris?" asks Lauren shocked

Tris nods

" Any cute guys there?" asks Marlene

" Not that i know of " Tris says

" Are you sure?" Uriah asks raising his brows

she turns down blushing " Who is it?" Christina whines shaking her arm

" no one" she mutters

" i can't believe y-" Christina is cut off by some guy calling tris

" Beatrice? Beatrice Prior?" He says

Tris turns around and says " yes thats me and you are?" she asks

" it's me Jason, Jason clark, we met in Paris" He says

" oh, now i remember, we came tie first overall" Tris

christina coughs

"oh, Jason this is , Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Al, Shauna, Zeke, Tobias and Lauren" She says pointing to all of us in turn.

" nice to meet you guys, oh and Tris i'm sorry for y'know what happened" he says nervously

" It's alright, see ya around " she waves at him

he nods and leaves

" what is he sorry for?" i ask her

she blushes " um, in Paris we both went up to collect our trophy together and he um, kinda kissed me in front of the reporters and judges" she says blushing even more

"Well, at least he's hot right?" Christina says shrugging her shoulders.

i see will clench his fists.

_RING RING RING_

" Crap the bell" Lynn complains

" We have Music!" Uriah shouts leading ahead

" Come on Babe lets go" Lauren says tugging my arm

i see Tris walking between Uriah and Christina

Then i think to myself, was lauren the one for me? or should i dump her for Tris? But, what if Tris is intrested with that Jason guy

…PAGE BREAK….

Lauren's POV

We all arrive in music just before Mr Yhatzi does. i sit next to Tobias. I know Tris likes him and allot of other girls too, but right now Tris is a threat! i mean before she was just this little short girl with beautiful hair and now,

Man, now she could ruin my chance of homecoming Queen and Cheerleader captain and the title that took me so long to earn!

" so, Tris what did you come on your Comp?" i ask her

she turns around and says " i came first overall women and Tie with Jason in first overall"

"Are you joining for Cheerleading?" i blurt out, i have to know if she is, i just have to.

" I might with Christina" she mumbles

i put on a fake smile and say" Maybe me and Shauna could give you some starter tips." i offer. Before she has a chance to answer people around us snort, even Tobias.

" Giving Tris Tips on Gym is like a fish needing tips on how to swim" Uriah says everyone around him all nod in agreement.

i roll my eyes then Tobias turns to me and asks "Do you know?"

" Know what?" i snap at him

"Tris won the Chicago Gym comp last year" He say grinning

"Shut up" i laughs.

…..PAGE BREAK…

Tobias's POV

" okay, on the board is the groups you will be in" Mr Yhatzi says " you al, have to have 3 songs and the top 3 will perform at homecoming which i'm told is in 4 weeks"

" i skim the board to find myself with Lauren, Shauna and Zeke

" YES! we're gonna win!" Shouts out Uriah

"and how do you know?" Lauren snaps at him

"Because, I can play guitar, Will can play drums, Christina can play piano and Keyboard, and Trissy over here has an amazing voice!" Uriah says

" okay, Everyone split into your groups and get started." Mr yhatzi says

i see uriah drag his whole group to the stage. " any requests!" he yells " GIRLFRIEND!" someone shouts, and that someone is Lauren. She grins proud of her choice..

"Ready Tris?" Uriah asks. She nods

They start the beat.

HOw was it? Review Please!1


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! and am very very sorry! for not updating soon! very busy in the Holidays! with training and stuff! enjoy!**

Tris pov

The music starts and I take a deep breath and I start then I start singing,

**_"Hey! Hey! You! You!"_**

**_"I don't like your girlfriend!"_**

**_"No way! No way!"_**

**_"I think you need a new one"_**

**_"Hey! Hey! You! You!"_**

**_"I could be your girlfriend"_**

**_"Hey! Hey! You! You!"_**

**_"I know that you like me"_**

**_"No way! No way!"_**

**_"I know it's not a secret"_**

**_"Hey! Hey! You! You!"_**

**_"I want to be your girlfriend"_**

**_[Verse 1]_**

**_"You're so fine"_**

**_"I want you mine"_**

**_"You're so delicious"_**

**_"I think about you all the time"_**

**_"You're so addictive"_**

**_"Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright" (alright, alright, alright)?_**

**_"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious"_**

**_"And Hell Yeah"_**

**_"I'm the mother fricken princess"_**

**_"I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right"_**

**_Bridge _**

**_She's like so whatever_**

**_You could do so much better_**

**_I think we should get together now_**

**_And that's what everyone's talking about!_**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I don't like your girlfriend!_**

**_No way! No way!_**

**_I think you need a new one_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I could be your girlfriend_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I know that you like me_**

**_No way! No way!_**

**_You know it's not a secret_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I want to be your girlfriend_**

**_[Verse 2]_**

**_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_**

**_And even when you look away I know you think of me_**

**_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_**

**_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_**

**_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_**

**_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_**

**_[Bridge]_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I don't like your girlfriend!_**

**_No way! No way!_**

**_I think you need a new one_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I could be your girlfriend_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I know that you like me_**

**_No way! No way!_**

**_You know it's not a secret_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I want to be your girlfriend_**

**_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_**

**_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_**

**_There's no other_**

**_So when's it gonna sink in?_**

**_She's so stupid_**

**_What the hell were you thinking?!_**

**_[repeat]_**

**_[Chorus x2]_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I don't like your girlfriend!_**

**_No way! No way!_**

**_I think you need a new one_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I could be your girlfriend_**

**_No way! No way!_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I know that you like me_**

**_No way! No way!_**

**_You know it's not a secret_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You!_**

**_I want to be your girlfriend_**

**_No way! No way!_**

**_Hey! Hey!_**

**_I finish the old claasis to find everyone standing giving us a standing ovation, well except Lauren._**

I grin at Lauren and all she does is glare back. I laugh

…..PAGE BREAK….

"WOW! Tris, when were you able to sing?" asks Zeke

I just shrug my shoulders." Told you we are going to win!" Uriah says right in Lauren's face.

" You call that a performance?Ha, watch this." Lauren gets up on stage followed by Shauna.

" Are you going to go join your Girlfriends?" asks Marlene

" Of course…..NOT!" Zeke says " we are so not going to perform after what you guys jut showed! I would die if everyone thought that uriah and his little friends who are a year younger then us shows us up!"

We all laugh and is interrupted by a very pissed off Lauren, she clears her throat getting our attention and then she says " Um, are you guys coming up now or?" "Um and why would we?"Tobias asks

" Because Me and Shauna were paired up with you two" She snaps at him

" So what does that mean?" Tobias snaps back at her

" It means that we are all supposed to perform together to show these year 12's how to do it properly" She shouts sounding beyond fustrated.

" And, what if Zeke and I don't want to perform now?" He says in a quiet yet angry tone

Lauren just stares at him and he stares back. " we're done" She says eventually

"As if i care" Tobias mumbles as Lauren dramatically walks out.

….Page Break…..

Tobias's POV

" Wow, dude now since you are officially single, it's time to get you hooked up again" Zeke says as we make our way to the Cafeteria.

" I don't think i'm ready for another girl" I say thinking about Lauren and I's Break up

" Okay, but you still need to get a date to Homecoming in 3 weeks" Zeke says with a laugh

I roll my eyes as we enter the Cafeteria. " So, Tobias I heard you and Lauren called it off" Chloe says battering her eyes

"is that anything you need to be concerned about?" I snap at her, then follow Zeke in the line

" Well, if you need a date to Homecoming, I'm available" She says tugging at my arm, i shake her off, grab some lunch and head to were Zeke, Shauna and …oh great Lauren. I sit down and Lauren already begins to speak " Tobias, can I um speak too you please?" she asks "Sure" i say " Privatly?" i stand up and head out of the Cafeteria. I raise my eyebrows "I'm sorry about the fight earlier,i really am, so can we just forget it and move on " This is what i hate about her, she always starts the fights and then she expects to get back together again. " I'm sorry Lauren but i think that we should just stay friends" i say " Okay" she huffs and then we both head back to the Table to find Tris bright red and everyone around her laughing hysterically

" And, if i may ask, What happened here?" I ask everyone.

" Tr -Tris?" Uriah says through a laugh

She blushes and returns to her food leaving me puzzled.

When everyone has stopped laughing Christina starts on what happened " Okay so Jake came and asked her if she wanted to go Homecoming, Right?" i nod "But he tried to get her attention by sitting next to her thinking that she would look at him, but knowing Tris she didn't even budge just carried on eating" Marlene carried on. " Then he got a little pissed so he grabbed her food and said

"Am, i invisible or something?" he said sounding so pissed" Lynn says"So he asked her if she wanted to go homecoming straight after that" Will says " Then Tris grabbed her Cake and smashed it in his face and said" does that answer your question" uriah says and with that the whole table started to laugh again.

"Ew, Peter"Christina says we all turn to see Peter making his way here.

" Maybe, he wants you back?" Tris says grinning and winks at her " Shut up " Christina mumbles looking down while Will glares at her.

"Hey, Peter!" Uriah greets. He nods"Um, Christina?" he says " yeah?" she says trying not to sound excited "

" Do you want to go to Homecoming together?" He asks her "Why would i ever date you again!" She shouts

"I cant believe you think that what you did was unforgivable? first you kiss my Best Friend then blame i ton her that she kissed you? Infact, Me and Tris have a song that would be great for guys like you!" Christina says folding her arms

" I what!" Tris shouts! " Well, i'd love to listen to a song that your bitchy friend has to offer!" he says glaring at both girls and leaves

" I am so not performing in front of the whole school and i am so not a Bitch!" Tris shouts at Christina. "AW, PLEASE! and i know your not one!" Christina whines and tugs at her arm " So what song you singing Tris?" I ask " Trissy's doing a song?" Uriah asks. soon we are all looking at her

"Fine! what song?" she mumbles "Wait! we need music" Shauna says " Yeah she's right we need someone to play some music!" Zeke says agreeing " Come'n lets grab the instruments." I say

**I AM SO SO sorry! that this is very CHEESY! but we had a school concert in our cafeteria on the last day of school so?**


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias's POV

Soon we have a drum kit on the table we were sitting at. Tris connected to a head set, 1 electric guitar, 1 bass guitar, a keyboard and 2 empty tables"SO, Christina your at the Keyboard, I'm at the drums, Uriah and Zeke at the electric guitars and Lynn at the Bass" i say to everyone " What do we do?" Al asks, wow i forgot he was here! "2 of you guys grab cameras" i instruct them. Will nods and him and Al leave.

"You 2 girls back Tris up" They both nod and go to grab head sets.

" Tris! you can not perform like that!" Christina says growling Tris! The next thing we know all the girls are gone.

"Man, what the hell are they up to now!" Zeke says. Chloe comes up to us with her other friends. "So, what are you boys up to?" she asks fluttering her eyelashes at Zeke. " Well, we have this band y'know" Uriah says winking at her.

"so who's the lead singer? because I do a little singing myself and am said to be the best this school has ever had" She says . I roll my eyes and muck around with the drum sticks.

"Well, I bet your not better then Tris!" Uriah says. "Well i think I am, because Tris is just a little thing that can barely take care of herself! " She says poking Uriah in the chest.

That just sets me off" You girls should ju-" I start but Christina cuts me off "What the hell is wrong with you guys, we're gone for 5 minutes and we come back to see you idiots flirting!"

she continues but all we do is stare at the girls. Their all in matching outfits except Tris.

She's in Black leather high waisted shorts, and a small bright red tank top that shows her abs and black converses.

"Tobias! dude, you with us?" Zeke asks waving a hand in front of me. "Yeah, so what song are we performing?" I ask

we all huddle in , I stare at Tris and I notice allot of guys in the cafeteria are staring at her.

"Lets perform um, Taylor swift?" Christina says "NO! lets do a fast song! not a lovey dovey slow song to bore us to sleep!" Uriah says complaining. "Can you guys play, Nicki Minaj?" Lynn offers. "NO! " We all say. "OH!Prima Donna!" Shauna shouts! "We all nod our heads and say yes till Tris says "NO! I m not performing that slutty song!" "Yes you are!" Christina says

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"If you don't then i'll show everyone the karaoke video!" Christina threatens, "What, karaoke video?" I ask

"Fine" Tris mumbles She sits right in front of the drum kit and shouts through her head phone "HEY! EVERYONE! SHUt YOUR MOUTHS AND LISTEN UP!" with that everyone is looking at Tris. "This song is dedicated to Peter" she stops and turns to Christina

"Whats his last name?" she asks " Ross" She says "To Peter Ross from Christina Marshall" She shouts. I see Mr Yhatzi and some other teachers standing by watching. Tris looks at all of us and Nods. then she begins…..

"Primadonna girl, yeah

All I ever wanted was the world

I can't help that I need it all

The primadonna life, the rise and fall

You say that I'm kinda difficult

But it's always someone else's fault

Got you wrapped around my finger, babe

You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna girl

Would you do anything for me?

Buy a big diamond ring for me?

Would you get down on your knees for me?

Pop that pretty question right now, baby

Beauty queen on a silver screen

Living life like I'm in a dream

I know I've got a big ego

I really don't know why it's such a big deal though

And I'm sad to the core, core, core

Everyday is a chore, chore, chore

When you give, I want more more more

I wanna be adored

'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah

All I ever wanted was the world

I can't help that I need it all

The primadonna life, the rise and fall

You say that I'm kinda difficult

But it's always someone else's fault

Got you wrapped around my finger, babe

You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna girl

Fill the void up with Celluloid

Take a picture, I'm with the boys

Get what I want 'cause I asked for it

Not because I'm really that deserving of it

Living life like I'm in a play

In the limelight I want to stay

I know I've got a big ego

I really don't know why it's such a big deal though

Going up, going down, down, down

Anything for the crown, crown, crown

When the light's dimming down, down, down

I spin around

'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah

All I ever wanted was the world

I can't help that I need it all

The primadonna life, the rise and fall

You say that I'm kinda difficult

But it's always someone else's fault

Got you wrapped around my finger, babe

You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna girl, yeah

All I ever wanted was the world

I can't help that I need it all

The primadonna life, the rise and fall

You say that I'm kinda difficult

But it's always someone else's fault

Got you wrapped around my finger, babe

You can count on me to misbehave

Primadonna girl!

"Everyone stands up and applauds some make cat calls and others whistle. this causing Tris to Blush!

….PAGE BREAK!

"Tris?" Peter says looking at her "Yeah?" she says glaring him

"That was a very great song you did, so i was wondering if you wanted to go home coming with me because you deformed friend here obviously has no taste in guys!" He says "Well,since you put it so nicely" she stands up kicks him in the groin" Nope!" she says popping the 'p'

Peter holds his groin and cries out in pain

"Wow, Tris 2 guys in a row!" Uriah says laughing

Uriah and Zeke started laughing. Until Shauna and Marlene Whacked them on the head.

"Ow!" They say in unison.

"OH! another Guy coming to ask Tris!" Uriah says making Tris turn red and me grit my teeth. We all turn to see Jason walking up to out great it was great she rejected the first 2 now another!?

"Tris, that song was Frickin AMAZING!" He says looking down at her.

"Thanks" She replies blushing.

"SO, I was wondering if you wanted to go Homecoming with me?"


	5. VERY IMPORTANT AN

_**Hey its me Mangere 275! i'm so sorry that i have really **_**BAD**_** grammar and spelling! but thats just me!Allot of you guys want me to have her go out with Jason and some want her to say she has a date then panic and go out with Tobias or i might make something up lkke Jason was a [layer or something IDK!? so...!PLEASE!HELP ME ! just review or PM me and then i will write the next chapter! with the most votes! **_

_**Thanks! Mangere 275**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! i'm am so so so so so so so so HAPPY! 60 reviews! OMG! that AMAZING! here is the very very late chapter! thanks for all the great reviews! it has a little **_**_surprise in it something that i made up! just to be original! ENJOY..._**

Tris Pov

Christina squeals next to me. Marlene is trying to hold one in everyone is string at me for an answer. They must think i should be privileged to be asked by the guy who came tie with me in the Comp but i'm looks even more nervous then before and says "Um...Tris?is it a yes or a um" I cut him off by standing up and slapping me him straight in the face, this gets the whole Cafeteria's attention.

"Tris?" Jason mumbles confused by my actions. I hear gasps coming from my table Christina being the loudest.

"Why would i want to go out with a player like you?" I say sounding very pissed.

"What are you talking about, Tris?" He says

"I know your the Father of Jessie's Baby, Jason thats why she had to drop out of the Competition because of you" I hiss at him.

"W-what? No...that wasn't me!" He says and i can tell he is lying which gets me even more angry. I slap him again and shout in his face "YES! it was, you dated her and don't say no again because I'm not stupid! she was my room mate for Heaven's sake, you just use girls to get what you want then you leave them as soon as they can't provide you any B.S" I say happy i finally got it out.

"So anyways about your question heres you answer" I turn around, grab my soda and spill it on his head "NOPE" I answer popping the 'p'

He walks off really red, I can't tell if he's embarrassed or .

"Wow! Trissy! aren't you a big ball of sunshine" Zeke says causing the whole table to laugh.

"But, that means you still need a date!" Christina says. I shrug my shoulders

Tobias pov

YES! she's still FREE! so that means I have to ask her before someone else does! We hear the bell and all head to P.E.

"So, since your girl is still available all you have to do is build up some courage and ask her out!" Zeke says in the changing room. I roll my eyes.

PAGE BREAK

"So, Zeke? Do you have any clue on how to ask Tris out?in a nice romanticish way?" i ask him after practise

"Why my good friend you came to the right person!" He replies with a mischievous Grin.

So how was that? did yous hate or like? REVIEW!


End file.
